A New and Pleasant Surprise
by kyohei
Summary: Koga and his friends run into a new demon. However, this demon isn't quite what they were expecting. Especially when love comes into play.
1. Surprise, Surprise

The trees swayed silently as a figure sprinted through the forest. Grass swished quietly as it headed in an unknown direction. Suddenly 

stopping near a creak, the figure came into view in the shining noon sun. It was Koga, the Prince of the Wolves. His long black hair

held in a high ponytail at the top of his head and his bangs secure with a leather band around his forehead. His black and gray armor

protecting his strong, muscled body from harm, and his wolf pelt around his waist covering his (cough) private regions. He sniffed the

air with his sensitive nose, his head tilted towards the wind. He quickly opened his startling ocean-blue eyes at the smell of an unknown

scent. He immediately turned and headed back towards his den to inform his pack of a new demon.

Upon arriving quickly at his den, he spotted Ginta and Hokkaku running towards him, a pack of wolves ahead of them. "Koga! You're

back! And so soon!" Ginta panted out at him as he stopped before his leader."What is your reason for returning so soon, Koga?"

Hokkaku inquired towards his friend and prince. Koga turned his back and started walking back to the creek he was just at. "Come,

men. I will explain on theway," he threw over his shoulder at them. Ginta and Hokkaku glanced at each other questioningly but

followed Koga nonetheless, the wolves sprinting ahead to catch up with Koga. Soon, Koga and his friends arrived at the same place he

had been at just moments before. He stopped them with a hand. "Ok, now do you guys smell that?" he asked them, still sniffing the air.

Hokkaku sniffed the air as well, shrugging slightly. "Uh, I don't really smell….anything?" he said as he smelt an unknown scent. Ginta

glanced around and smelt the air as well. Blinking, he sniffed again. "It smells like a demon. But….the scent is sweet. Like….green tea

and….." he sniffed again, "Jasmines. Who…Who is it?" He asked bewilderedly. Koga growled quietly. "I don't know, but we're

about to find out soon 'cause whoever it is is approaching. And fast." He said, getting into a calm, but confidant stance, his legs

shoulder-width apart and his arms crossed over his chest. "Don't let your guards down. We don't know how powerful this demon is.

And….it's not alone," He said, his eyes narrowing as they awaited for their new 'friend' to arrive.


	2. Watch Your Mouth!

Ok, here's the deal about the story. There is no such thing as 'Inuyasha's gang' in my story. Meaning, there's no Kagome from the future and no Inuyasha stuck to the tree. Although, Inu does exist. He's just not in my story. 

Ok, back to the story. Now.

* * *

All three wolf demons froze, along with their wolves that had accompanied them, awaiting for this unknown demon to show itself. 

Suddenly, they heard a rumbling sound. The ground beneathe their feet began to tremble. "WHOA! Is..Is that a demon or a

stampede!" Ginta exclaimed as he waved his arms about, trying to gain his balance. "It'sour demon. Get ready guys. We don't know

anything about this demon," Koga warned them, his balance perfect as he stayed in his ready stance. The ground and the noise became

louder and bigger as the demon approached them. Suddenly, everything stopped. Everything was quiet and not even the birds were

singing. "What happpend? Where did it go?" Koga's friends asked at the sudden quietness. "They're right in front of us," Koga replied

quietly and coldly. Slowly, Ginta and Hokkaku turned their heads to feast their eyes on this new demon. Or should they say, the demon

and her companions. Behold, right in front of their eyes, only 10 feet away, stood a demonness. Her waist-length unruly hair swayed

slightly from her sudden arrival. Her chest was covered in a black half-leather/half armored off-the-shoulder top that ended below her

chest. Her waist was covered in the same material, except it was in the shape of thigh-length, tight shorts. Over these shorts, a small

skirt covered it. Her calfs werecovered in criss-crossed strips of leather, roaming all the way down to her ankles. Her bare feet

however, had a completely new accessory. Eight black and white wolves surrounded this demonness, as in a way to protect their

mistress from harm, their multi-colored blue and silver eyes stared at these new demons in front of their lady. The demonness put her

hand on, what seemed to be the strongest of the wolf pack's, head as it started to growl at the strangers. Her cold, storm-blue eyes

stared at these new demons. "Shush, Shige. It is not polite to growl at strangers, nonetheless if they're demons," she smirked at them.

Koga, Ginta, and Hokkaku could do nothing but stare at the enticing demonness. Koga cleared his throat and retook his stance. "My

name's Koga, the Prince of the Wolves. I noticed your scent and-" thedemonness clapped her hands "Oh my god! You, a demon,

were able to sniff out my scent! What a challenge for you that must have been!" she added sarcastically, grinning slyly at them. Koga

growled threateningly. "Watch your tongue, woman, lest you seem to find it missing from your mouth. As I was saying, I smelt your

unfamiliar scent and waited for you here. What is your name?" he demanded of her. The demonness rolled her eyes. "If you must

know, the name's Kagome. Got a problem, deal with it. And while you're at it, get that stick outta your ass. My wolves don't like your

'princely charm,'" she laughed quietly as she watched Koga's face turn red and his companion's eyes seemed to bug out of their heads.

Koga took a quick step forward to put her in her place, but was restrained by Ginta and Hokkaku's trembling arms. "Please, Koga! J-

Just let it pass!" Ginta pleaded as he strained against Koga's strength. "Y-Yeah! She just doesn't realize your strength and power!"

Hokkaku cried. Koga unreliently stopped his actions at trying to harm the smirking Kagome. He straightened up and looked directly at

Kagome. "Very well. I'll let that go, for now. But don't expect me to be so merciful next time that happens. Got it?" He threatened her.

She yawned and nonchalantly shrugged a shoulder. "Yeah, whatever, wolf-boy. I'd like to see you even try anything." A twitch showed

in Koga's forehead as he breathed deeply, trying to regain his temper. "Fine. If it pleases you, please come to my den to rest your

wolves. It would be a pity to see them harmed." With that said, he turned and started sprinting back to his den, Ginta and Hokkaku

following their leader. Kagome raised her face to the sky and sun, a smirk still in place. "As you wish, leader. This should turn out to be

quite an adventure." She laughed quietly and quickly caught up with Koga, her wolves not far behind their mistress.

* * *

Ok, now that you've read this chapter, I'll explain some things. Obviously, the demonness is Kagome. So that doesn't mean there is another Kagome. The only one is the demon. Hope you all understand now. I'll post another chap very...very soon. Thanks. 


	3. Home Sweet Home

Kagome ran next to Koga, ignoring the glares he kept shooting at her. She sighed and went even faster on her way towards Koga's den, where she could smell his scent there. She glanced over at Koga, only to see him glaring at her. Quickly noticing her gaze directed at him, he averted his eyes. 

"What? Got a staring problem or something?" he snapped at her. She rolled her eyes and sped up some more, easily gaining the lead on Koga. "Whatever, wolfy. I wasn't the one putting holes through my head, now was I?" she smirked at him as she watched a twitch appear on his forehead. ""Oh, I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" she asked innocently, fluttering her eyelashes at him. Koga growled and sprinted to catch up with her. "Nevermind. We are here, so you can shut your mouth before I make you pay for your words," he barked at her as he stopped running and jumped through the waterfall and into his den.

Kagome followed suit and once inside the den, looked at her surroundings. She whistled slightly and her wolves jumped through the waterfall, Ginta, Hokkaku, and Koga's wolves right behind. Shige came over to Kagome and whisking his tail at Koga, sat down at Kagome's feet.

Koga growled at the offending tail and stalked over to the middle of the den where a fur lay on the ground. He plopped down on the fur and motioned for Ginta and Hokkaku. "Guys, why don't you bring over some water and leftover meet for the wolves. I'm sure they're hungry," he said, pointedly staring at Kagome who was too busy looking around to notice him.

Glancing around, Kagome saw many other wolf demons among the den. Most of them stared at her and whispered quietly among themselves, too quiet for her demon ears to hear. But, it was few and the brave men who disturbed her. Some gazed freely at her, their eyes roaming down her body as if she were a painting to observe or a piece of meat ready to be devoured. She shivered inwardly when one demon dared to lick his lips suggestively at her and grinned, a fang sticking out of the side of his mouth. She turned her attention back to Koga. She took a quick step back when she saw him staring at her, but immediately regained her composure.

"What? Got a staring problem?" she threw his words back at him, pleased in seeing his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. He stiffly motioned for her to sit down as her wolves were being nurished by Ginta and Hokkaku. As she sat down, Koga began his interrogation. "So, what lands are you from? Your scent is unfamiliar so you cannot reside from my lands," he questioned her, leaning back against a rock as he stared blankly at her. Kagome, of course, stared back just as calmly and answered. "I'm from the West Lands, where the sun always sets." He nodded his head and spoke again.

"So, I take it you are a wolf demon, then? Seeing as how you travel with wolves."

"No duh, Sherlock. What else would I be? A kitsune?"

Koga growled at her impudence and clenched his fists.

"Watch it. Your insolence will make you pay someday." Koga breathed deeply at the carefree look that was on her face and unclenched his fists.

"Anyways, what brings you to my lands?" He questioned her, looking at her face for any signs. At his question, something passed her eyes but was quickly replaced with her cold, indifferent look. She shrugged.

"I don't know. I just got tired of living the same lifestyle so I decided to go on a journey. It gets to be a little hectic living the same way for 18 years, ya know?" She looked at him and was shocked when he nodded his aggreement, something she was unprepared for.

"Yeah, I know how it is to always being doing the same thing everyday for your whole life. Never changing, always following the same schedule. It gets boring after a while," he smiled slightly as he remembered his past.

Kagome sat there quietly, staring at him as he relived the past. 'That may be true, but still...he has no idea' She shook her head and saw him still daydreaming. She grinned slyly and glanced around before making her attack.

Kagome swiftly tackled Koga, bringing him out of his thoughts. She laughed at the look on his face, a perfect picture of surprise. "Y-Your face!...Ha- It-it.." she trailed off laughing, her body shaking from laughter. She rolled off him and onto the floor, still laughing. She looked over at his stunned form and grinned.

"Oh, come on! You were just sitting there! I couldn't let a perfect opportunity to surprise you slip away! Besides, your face...was just too funny!" she cried, her laughter bubbling up once again.

Koga blushed in embarrassment. "Woman!" he barked, "Look at me! You dared to humiliate me-and in front of my pack no less! Ugh! I'll never live this down- Headliner: Prince Koga- Mortified by annoying wench!" He sighed, sitting up and burying his face in his hands.

Kagome grinned and rolled over onto her stomach. "Ya know, you're not so bad. For an arrogant, cocky, asshole, that is. Yep," she grinned, standing up and stretching her arms above her head, "I like it here. I think I'll stay for a while," she decided, putting her hands on her hips.

At her words, Koga shot up like a rocket. "WHAT! You think you can just invite yourself and stay in my den without my permission? Are you nuts! Did you lose your brain while you were laughing your ass off or something! I don't think so! No way are you staying in my den!" He shouted, his tail swishing around frantically.

Kagome smirked at him. "Silly boy, did I ever say I was going to stay here?" Koga blinked and stuttered "W-Well no, but I'm assuming that you need a place to stay."

She shrugged. "I was just going to stay out in the woods. Ya know, find a little cave of my own or something. I can survive in the wilderness you know. I'm not a fragile little girl, I've been traveling on my own for a while now, after all."

"Besides, I'm sure Shige and everyone wouldn't mind to spend a little outdoorsie time."

Koga blinked and lowered his head in defeat. "Alright, alright! You can find a place to stay here in the den. But only on one condition! That you treat my clan with respect, got it?" He said, staring down at her.

Kagome rolled her eyes and pushed past him. "Yeah, yeah, I know the drill. 'Sides, I was going to be nice, anyways."

She started walking over to an empty spot where her wolves and she could stay. "Oh, yeah. Koga?" she stopped walking, her back towards him, "Thanks."

With that said she sprinted over to her spot and made her wolves comfortable, petting the heads of one or two, sometimes wrestling with them. Especially with Shige, her lead wolf.

Koga watched her silently, wondering if she was Bi-Polar, seeing how she always had mood-swings. He shook his head. He walked over to his own resting place and lay down, taking a nap. Before he fell asleeep, only one thing was on his mind...'Women. I'll never understand them. And if I find someone who does...well, he'd probably be a god.' And with that, he fell into a light slumber.


	4. Cleanin' Up The House!

Koga looked over at the sleeping Kagome and sighed. He couldn't understand why he had allowed that...that woman to stay. Then again, she was a beautiful demonness, perhaps...NO! No, no, no, no! He was not going down that road. 

He groaned and called his wolves over to him. He buried his face in the fur of one of their necks. He knew that his wolves were his life. Besides his clan, they were the most important thing to him. He looked over at Kagome again.

Her face was serene as she slept, surrounding by her loving wolves. Shige slept right next to her, his tail resting lazily on her thigh. He glanced closer and noticed something he had not before. He knew she was a wolf demon, but he had been to busy yelling and trying to hold back his temper to realize that she had a tail.

Koga rose and went over to Kagome. Her wolves growled quietly at the intrusion, but were silenced when he patted them on the head. Going right next to Kagome he got his his first glimpse of her tail.

It was midnight. All he could see was the blackness of her tail. Here and there were a few dark-blue streaks. Koga stared. He felt overwhelmed and slightly surprised. He had seen many tails before, but he had never been so intrigued by one before.

Sitting on his knees, Koga picked up her tail. He almost dropped it immediately in his surprise at how soft it was. Sure, his tail was soft too, but hers...felt like raw silk. The fur sifted through his fingers like water, almost so soft he barely felt it.

Koga shook his head. He was acting like a obsessed-crazed fool. Here was a woman he had barely met, or fought, and here he was feeling up her tail! He shivered at the thought of being accused of becoming a pervert or a womanizer. He quickly stood up and walked back over to where he had fallen asleep earlier. Some jobs were better left to others.

Instead of walking to his resting spot, he walked straight to the waterfall. Jumping through it, he breathed in. It had been late-afternoon when he had fallen asleep. Not even realizing it, he had slept the day away and it was now a new morning.

Sunrise had barely come and it was already warm outside. He sniffed at the air and his nose was hit with the scents of nature and also a familiar, yet unfamiliar scent.

Chuckling slightly he spoke. "Well, I see you're an early riser. That's good 'cause then you can help the women today and I won't have to get your lazy ass up."

Kagome growled at him. "Lazy ass? You're the one who fell asleep at noon, princey! And yet you call me lazy? You must be out of your mind," she grumbled as she walked over and stood next to him.

He shifted his eyes at her and grinned. "Hey, I'm a prince, I need all the energy I can get. You, on the other hand, have no exuse." He laughed when Kagome stuck her tongue out at him.

She looked up at his laughing face and grinned. "So, princey can actually laugh. I was getting worried there. Thought you had become a pillar of ice!" she exclaimed, waving her arms around dramatically.

Koga smirked. "No, the iciness is already taken by the lord of your lands, Sesshomaru. He makes me seem hot." Kagome glanced at him and grinned slyly.

"I'll say," she winked at him and laughed at his blank face, going back inside to her wolves. Koga stared after her, befounded. After thinking about what she said, his face lit up into a demon tomato. He splashed his face with cold water, hoping that it would help cool his flaming face down.

"Damn woman, always has to get the last say. Damnit!" He smirked as his face cooled down. "I hope she's ready, cause I'm not going to let her get away with this."

He walked back inside to find Kagome playing with his wolves. He watched in fasination as she wrestled with them and laughed, happiness evident on her face. How was it that she could play with Japan's deadliest pack of wolves as if they were puppies! He shook his head. Then again, she was a _wolf_ demon, but still. That woman astounded him.

He walked over to her and sat down, watching her romp with all the wolves as they growled and playfully nipped her. His mouth twitched with a smile at seeing his wolves act so carefree. He suddenly felt a wet nose on his arm and looked down to see Shige looking up at him.

He smiled at the wolf and pet it's head, Shige whining for attention. The wolf laid it's head down on Koga's leg, eyes blinking lazily. Koga was surprised at how quickly the wolf had approved of him.

He noticed it was quieter and looked up to see Kagome staring at him, a small smile on her face. Koga raised an eyebrow. "What? See something interesting?" Her grin widened and she nodded.

"Actually, yeah. I've never seen Shige take to someone so quickly in such a small amount of time. He must really think that you're something," she laughed slightly.

Koga smirked as he scratched Shige's ears. "Well, I am something, so why wouldn't he think so?" Kagome laughed and shook her head. "Whatever, princey. Think what you want. Just make sure Shige doesn't fall asleep, it's a pain in the ass to get him back up."

Koga nodded and stood up, Shige growling at him for the disturbance. Koga quieted him with a pat to the head. The rest of the pack had woken up and the men were starting to get ready for the day's hunt.

Koga stretched and walked over to Kagome. She looked up at him from her seat on the ground as he held out his hand to her. She raised an eyebrow but accepted his hand. Koga easily pulled her up and released her.

"Okay, here's the deal. The men and I go hunting in the morning. I'll introduce you to the women. They'll tell you what to do. We'll be back sometime after noon. Now, let me introduce you to the real masters of the pack," he laughed and lead her over to a group of women.

"Good morning ladies. Last night we recieved a visiter and she'll be staying with us for a while. Tsuyu can help you around today. Is that ok, Tsuyu?" he asked the woman.

She nodded her head and Kagome got her first glimpse of Tsuyu. She was a pretty creature, with shoulder-length, dark red hair. Her eyes were of warm wood and grass, welcoming and kind. She was shorter than Kagome, about to her shoulders. Tsuyu smiled at Kagome kindly.

"Hi, as you know, my name's Tsuyu. I was going to introduce mysefl, but this big oaf here beat me to it. Thanks a lot, Koga," she laughed lightly. Koga grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. Anyways, I'll leave you ladies to help Kagome out. Before I leave, Tsuyu, may I talk with you a minute?"

Tsuyu nodded and followed Koga farther away from the group where everyone was introducing themselves to Kagome. Everyone was asking where she was from, how old she was, could she fight. Basically, Kagome felt...happy. Happy that she was being accepted as a friend in this group of demons.

Kagome glanced over and saw Koga talking to Tsuyu quietly. Tsuyu nodded her head briskly and grinned mischieviously. She walked back over to the group of women, Koga already leaving with his men.

"Alright girls, we all know the drill. Time to start cleaning!" All the women nodded, some less enthusiastic as others, but none-the-less, started going their own ways. Tsuyu turned to Kagome, a grin on her face.

"Come on, girly. You have a special task." She laughed and led Kagome to an elegant door. Kagome ran her fingers across it, admiring the intricate, hand-made designs on the door. Wolves, demons of all sorts, and humans were all brought together on this door. The wolves stood erect, their muzzles pointed towards the moon and the sun. The demons helped farmers plant their crops. Everthing was lightly traced in gold and in some spots, silver. It was a beautiful masterpiece.

"Amazing," Kagome breathed, "I've never seen anything like this." Tsuyu grinned and put her hand on the door handle. "You think that's great? Wait 'till you see this." And with that, she opened up the door for Kagome's eyes to widen in amazement.

Kagome stepped into the room. If she could call it a room. The floor was covered in elaborate furs, looking almost too soft to touch. The stone walls had a few intriguing scrolls on them , one which hung above a bed. Oh god, the bed! It was huge! It sat on the floor against a wall, where black furs covered it. She stepped closer to it and noticed the black silk sheets that resided under the furs.

Now that she had moved farther into the room, she noticed a cooking area farther away, near the other side of the room. A small fire stove sat on a large stone table that reached to her stomach, counters made of marble spread across the small space of the wall. A table sat not too far away, an array of chairs around it.

Kagome shook her head and went back to where the bed was, not noticing Tsuyu's eyes watching her every move. Kagome walked past the bed to another chamber of the room. As she stepped into it, Kagome immediately felt her body become relaxed. A large hot spring lay before her, flowers surrounding it and scents overwhelming her sensitive nose.

She sighed and walked back out to where Tsuyu was, questioning in her eyes. "This room is beautiful. But...why are we in here?" Tsuyu grinned like a chesire cat and swept her hand across the room.

"This, my dear, is where you shall be staying for the remainder of your time, however long it may be. However, for now we must straighten it up, clean it, whatever we have to do to make it perfect."

Kagome nodded her consent, but she wasn't finished. "This is great and all, but why the fancy room? Why couldn't I just stay out in the den?"

Once again, Tsuyu grinned. "Because, no one sleeps out in the den, except for the wolves. Everyone has their own place to sleep, a den of their own. Of course, this is the grandest one, but that's beside the point. Now, enough talking. We have to clean, and before the men come home, we need to cook dinner. Come, come, let's get to work."

And work they did. Kagome and Tsuyu swept, scrubbed, dusted, and sweat. By the time they were finished, Kagome felt as if she had run across Japan in two hours. Sitting down on one of the chairs, Kagome sighed in thanks.

"Oh, come on! We're not done yet! We still have dinner to fix before the men bring home the meat. Now, have you ever cooked before?" Tsuyu asked her, holding up a knife and a pot.

Kagome groaned but stood up, thankful for her mother for teaching her how to cook. They set out washing some veggies and cutting them up. After putting them into a pot and putting a few select spices in, Kagome sighed.

"Ok, are we done now? I'm pooped," she claimed, falling to the ground. Tsuyu laughed. "Don't worry, sweetie, it get's easier. It's cause this room hasn't been cleaned for a while that it needed so much work. Just keep doing a little each day and you'll find the day gets easier.

Now, why don't you go take a bath? The men'll be home soon, and we don't want you stinking like a corpse on a hot day,"she laughed, pushing Kagome towards the bath.

Kagome thanked her and after Tsuyu left, promising to set out some new clothes for her, Kagome stripped herself of her armor and clothes, and jumped into the hot spring. Dunking herself underwater and coming back up for air, she sighed in relaxation, her muscles loosening up after a hard day's work.

After quickly scrubbing herself, Kagome got out and found a fur, that came only down far enoughto cover her bottom, to wrap herself in. Coming out of the hot springs chamber and walking over to the bed. She sat down, still in the one fur. She sighed and ran her hand over the furs on the bed.

"Such a wonderful room. I wonder how they got all this stuff," She spoke aloud to herself. As soon as she finished her sentence, the entrance door opened and she soon found herself facing the Prince of the Wolves' startled expression


	5. Spending Quality Time Together

Ok, I hate doing this, but I sorta feel that I need too. Can people, demons, vixens, or whatever y'all are, please review. You all know the drill already, I suppose. **Keep me happy with reviews, and I'll keep you happy with chapters**. Sorry to sound so bossy and demanding, but that's the way it is. And yes, I know Kagome is OC, but it's all for the story. And like I said earlier, there is no Kagome from the future. This is the only one. At least in my story. Please, enjoy. 

Oh, and I haven't done this part before, so forgive me for earlier.

Disclaimer: No shit I dont own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome felt like a statue. Her entire body was frozen as she stared at the offending presence in the room she was 'supposedly' residing in. She blinked at Koga, her mind a complete blank except for one thing: 'There's a man in my room and I'm only in a fur. Oh, shit.' 

Koga gazed at the woman not more than a few feet away from him. She looked...ethereal. Dressed only in a simple black fur, the color made her slightly tanned skin seem pale. Her hair hung down to her waist, still wet with the earlier bath, rivulets of water slowly cascading down her face and her shoulders. Her storm-blue eyes seemed darker, yet were widened with surprise at his arrival.

All Koga knew, as his vision left Kagome, that the heat he was feeling was definitely not embarrassment or anger. 'No way in hell.'

One minute, Kagome was stuck to the bed, the next, she was throwing a sword at Koga that she had grabbed off the wall. As he yelped and barely dodged the offending weapon, Kagome was busy grabbing anything she could get her hands on to throw at Koga.

"YOU JACKASS! GET OUT!" she screamed at him, continuing to throw sharp objects.

It was all Koga could do to try and avoid the things being thrown at him. Unfortunately, a vase did hit his head, but that was the least of his worries when a spiked ball-and-chain came hurling towards him. His eyes widened for a millisecond before dropping to the ground, the weapon hitting the door behind him and dropping with a 'thud' back to the ground.

Having enough of this dodge ball game, Koga quickly stood up and dodged the comb being thrown at him. He stalked his way over to Kagome, planning on making her stop immediately.

Kagome, unfortunately for him, noticed his approach and dove to the other side of the bed, Koga on the opposite. Koga growled as she threw a chopstick at him and then it's partner.

Seeing she had run out of equipment, Kagome frantically looked around for some sort of throwing material. Seeing none, she looked at Koga warily. Seeing him try and move over to her side of the bed, Kagome moved opposite of him, keeping the same amount of distance as before.

Koga growled again, but this time at the little game she was playing. Trying again to move closer to her, she kept her distance, smirking at him as she realized she had won this round.

Koga raised an eyebrow at her smirk and thought to himself, 'She thinks she won, but boy has she got another thing coming.' He was pulled out of his thoughts when Kagome started talking.

"And just what do you think you are doing in here, bastard?" she barked out at him, still not forgiving him for walking in on her half-naked. 'Not to mention I still happen to be in the same state of dress as I was when he first walked in. Oh! A point for me!' she rolled her eyes and awaited for Koga to explain.

Koga chuckled darkly. "Excuse me, wench, but you just so happen to be in my den. So I would watch your mouth if I were you," he narrowed his eyes threateningly at her.

Kagome's mouth hung open in shock. 'WHAT? What the hell am I doing in his room? Stupid bastard probably planned this all out, the conniving jackass.' Glaring at him, she retaliated. "Then why was I told that I could stay in here, not to mention clean this whole room? Huh? How come?" 'Try and answer that one without making a fool of yourself, moron,' she smirked to inwardly.

Koga did nothing but grin slyly at her and leaned forward on the bed, only causing Kagome to take one step back. "Why, I was the one who suggested it, love. You can't stay in the den and you can't stay with the unmated females 'cause you're not part of the pack. And I don't think you want to stay with the unmated males, seeing as how you yourself are unmated," he smirked knowingly at her, taking great joy in seeing red cross her cheeks.

She growled out at him, her teeth snapping. "So now I have to stay with you in here? I think I'd rather stay with the wolves," she stuck her tongue out at him and glared.

Koga snarled at the insult of being lowered than his station. "Watch how you speak to me, bitch. Besides, if you sleep out there with the wolves, I'm positive that one of the unmated males would discover you. And I wouldn't be surprised if it was Maro who found you."

Kagome shivered, knowing that he was referring to the demon who had licked his lips at her. The women had pointed him out and advised to keep a safe distance from him. He tended to be a bit involved in himself and thought women loved him. Yeah, she would avoid him no problem. Kagome glared at him. "That still doesn't mean that I want to stay with a piece of royal shit like you," she snapped at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

That was enough. Koga had taken too much abuse from this woman in just barely over 24 hours. He was going to end this little escapade. Now. He snarled at her and bounded over the bed, landing in front of Kagome. She gasped as he landed not three inches from her. Growling dangerously, he tackled her, sending them both to the bed, Kagome squealing as Koga landed on top of her, his fangs right in front of her face.

Kagome once again found herself frozen, but inside, she was pissed. 'How dare he! Stupid jerk has it coming for him, I swear...' Kagome glared up defiantly up at the livid Koga. Seeing her rebelling face glowering at him, he smirked at her. "Well, well. What have we here? The insubordinate brat finally has her muzzle shut. Now, if you become a nice little caretaker, who treats me with the utmost respect, I'll let you go. Easy as that. Oh, and not to mention I expect you to apologize to me before I let you go," his smirk growing as he watched her eyes burn with defiance.

"I will never, ever become your slave. Let alone apologize to you, you stuck-up piece of-" Kagome's rant was cut short as Koga growled and brought his lips to come down in an aggressive kiss on her lips. Stiffling a gasp, her eyes widened with horror and shock as Koga sculpted his lips to form hers. He nipped at her bottom lip, demanding for entrance.

Entrance that Kagome would not give. Although she felt Koga's tough, muscled body against hers, she would not give into his satisfaction of seeing her break down her walls. When Koga's tongue caressed her bottom lip, she then almost gave into the temptation, but still, her mouth remained closed, her walls still defending against his entourage.

Koga growled in frustration at her stubbornness. He did not like this woman being so defiant against him. When she had started ranting about not being respectful (cough), he decided to stop her words before they went any farther. And what better way to make her shut up than by occupying her mouth with his?

Of course, he wasn't gettin' anywhere, and at this rate, he never would. Growling, he continued nipping and licking at her lower lip, persistent that she would give him entrance. Kagome couldn't believe that she had just been arguing with him a few moments ago, only to find herself being assaulted by Koga's soft, warm, perfect-NO! She closed her eyes tightly, not letting herself fall into his trap.

However, her entire defense went crumbling as Koga ran his hand down her side and cupped her barely covered bottom, grinding his hips against hers. Kagome let out a small gasp at the electricity that went through her body, and Koga immediately took advantage, slipping his tongue in to delve and discover every part of her mouth.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She trailed her fingers up Koga's arms, wrapping her own around his neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Koga groaned lightly when she ran her tongue over his fangs, squeezing her bottom at her administrations.

As both parted for air, Koga trailed kisses down Kagome's jaw and neck, nipping and licking at the junction where neck meet shoulder. Kagome brought her lips to Koga's ear. "Koga..." she whispered huskily against his ear.

"Hmmm..." Koga murmured back, sucking lightly at her neck. Kagome took a deep breath.

"GET OFF!" she yelled right in his sensitive ear. Koga felt as if his eardrums had blown to smithereens. Howling, he immediately jumped off her and landed on the floor, covering his throbbing ear in pain.

Kagome smirked and sat up. Even though it had hurt her own ears to yell so loudly, her plan had worked. Get him distracted, then get him off of her. Yep, she was a genius.

Koga whimpered slightly as Kagome got off the bed and walked past him over to the clothes that Tsuyu had left for her. Grabbing them, she glared at Koga. "Well, that's what you get for forcing yourself on me, you jackass. If that ever happens again, I won't be so nice. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to change out of this fur."

Grinning triumphantly, she walked back into the hot springs chamber and removed the fur. She noticed how in some places, the fur was flattened and she rolled her eyes, remembering what, or who, had done the deed. Quickly changing into her borrowed clothes, a small, black top of leather and a black fur to cover her waist, she walked back out to find Koga sitting at the table and glaring at her.

She shrugged and walked past him to the little waterfall that she had missed earlier, and cupped her hands. She took a drink of the water in her hands, feeling Koga's glare burn through her. Still, she ignored him as if he weren't even there.

"That hurt, you know. I would have thought that since you were a demon, you knew how sensitive our ears are to loud noises," Koga scowled at her. Kagome sighed and turned around, only to find him standing rightin front of her. She growled and pushed past him, walking over to the door that led to the main den. Giving him a glare of her own she spoke.

"Like I said earlier, you deserved it for jumping on me and mauling me. What, did you think that I would thank you for lavishing me with attention? I don't think so, bub. Let's get one thing straight here- You don't mess with me, got it? Or else you'll find yourself in even more pain than you can imagine."

"And to make it even worse, I now have to stay in this fucking room with you, I cleaned it for you, and I'm even preparing dinner! Is that the thanks I get? Well you can keep your fucking appreciation and shove it up your ass." With an angry swish of her tail, she thrust open the door and walked out into the main den, slamming the door loudly.

Koga smirked. He had gotten his payback from earlier that morning, and even if she denied it, Koga knew that she liked his attentions that he gave her.

Shaking his head, he followed where Kagome had gone and walked out to the den. Closing the door, he looked around for Kagome. He spotted her sitting with Tsuyu and talking quietly, an angry expression upon her face. Sighing, he knew that Kagome was talking about what had happened. Oh well, she would get over it. But for now, he was hungry and he wanted 'his woman' to make him dinner.

Walking over to where he had left his kill, he picked up a huge boar and tossed it over his shoulder. He looked back over at Kagome and caught her attention. Nodding towards the door, he signaled that she come with him into their den. Kagome's face flamed brilliantly with anger but she got up and stalked over to the door which Koga went through.

"Now what? Are you waiting to maul me again, you pervert?" Kagome growled out at him. Koga glanced over his shoulder and set the boar down on the counter, and turned back around towards her. Walking over to her, he saw her freeze. Smirking inwardly, he leaned in close to her.

"I'm hungry. Fix me something to eat, like a woman should," he whispered silkily, enjoying her eyes blaze with defiance. "And why should I make you something to eat? You can starve for all I care, I'm not making you food," she snarled at him, turning around and crossing her arms over her chest. The next thing she knew, she felt two strong arms wrapping around her waist, and Koga's nose in her hair, right next to her ear.

"Well, I can always find something else to eat then. And I'm sure that you would love to join me," he murmured suggestively. Kagome felt fire burn through her body at his words and pushed away from him roughly.

Giving him a glowering look, she turned and stormed back to the cooking area and started angrily skinning and de-boning the boar with a sharp knife. She felt two arms come around her once again, his hands stopping hers from moving.

"You'll cut yourself if you keep doing that," Koga said in a low voice. "We wouldn't want that, now would we?" With that, Koga moved her hands to begin again at carving out the meat.

Kagome kept her anger and embarrassment in control, but feeling Koga's heat on her back was barely more than she could stand. She had an urge to slice his hand with her knife, but knew that she would probably get an ass-kicking if she did so. So, she stood there and let Koga's hands guide her with cutting the meat.

Now finished, Koga released her hands and stepped away. "There now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" He laughed and walked over to the table and sat down. Kagome was inwardly trembling in anger but started spicing and cooking the meat over a fire, knowing Koga's eyes were on her the entire time.

'Just you wait, princey. I'll make you pay for this, and you won't even know what hit you.' She smirked and waited until the meat finished cooking. It would be then that she would have to dine with the one and only, Prince Jackass Koga.


	6. Kiss Her, Kill Her

Alright. Here's another chapter. I know I'm just starting out and everything, but guys...I really want reviews. And unless I start getting more, I don't think I'll feel like making more chapters. Sorry to sound like a bitch, but there's no other way to word it, at least none that I can come up with. Besides, it makes me like you guys more and like writing more when I get cool reviews. So, thanks to **Re-o-ko, Chi Lee, Lyn, Viper,and Starrchick101** for giving me reviews! That's all I ask for. 

Ok, I'm giving a half lime warning for this chapter. You were warned...

Disclaimer: I promise that I unfortunately don't own Koga...or Rumiko Takahashi's works. Damn!

* * *

Here it was. The time to dine. And with Koga. Oh, joy to the world! Kagome set down the cooked boar meat on the clean table. She grabbed Koga's plate, and with a glare at him, served him a large slab of the meat and veggies. Setting his plate in front of him with a slam, she grabbed her own plate and got just as big of a serving that she gave Koga. She could eat as much as he could, and after all, she cooked everything. 

Koga watched Kagome as she dug into her food without glancing at him. He took a sip of the hot tea that she had served moments before, his eyes still trained on her. Sighing, he too started eating his food.

As he chewed his first taste of Kagome's cooking, he was surprised by the array of different flavors that assaulted his mouth. There was lemon, rosemary, and so many others that he knew and some that he couldn't name. One would think the flavors all too overpowering, but instead, they were perfect.

Koga pouted. He was silently hoping that Kagome's cooking would be horrible so that he wouldn't have to eat with her, but unfortunately for him, her cooking was beyond exceptional. 'Oh well,' he thought as he quickly finished eating, 'at least for now I can have a delicious meal waiting for me everyday. And that doesn't sound too damn bad. Nope, not bad at all,' he smirked, gazing at the woman before him.

Kagome finished eating and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Sighing contentedly, she stood up and grabbed Koga's dishes and her own. Walking over to the waterfall, she cleaned them as best as she could with the hand-made bar of soap that was sitting next to the pool of water. Humming lightly to herself, she forgot that Koga was still in the room.

He stared. This woman whom he had only met over a day ago, was cleaning his dishes for him. He couldn't comprehend how this all managed to fall into place like this, but hey, what can you do with chances like these? Leaning back in his seat, he watched her lithe body move around his cooking area, cleaning up here and there, humming quietly to herself.

Koga's eyes glazed over. He thought back to what the elders had spoken to him about a few days before Kagome's arrival. They told Koga that since he was now 19, he should find a suitable mate to help him lead his clan. They even recommended a few female demons, one of them being Ayame. He shivered slightly at the thought of the over-eccentric red-head. No way was he mating her. No way in hell.

At first, he thought that the elders were becoming senile, but now as he thought about what Kagome had done for him today, cleaning his room, making dinner, cleaning dishes, hell, even kissing her (he chuckled inwardly, even if it was against her will), he wondered if maybe finding a mate would be so bad. If his mate could do all that Kagome had done, 'and then some,' then finding a mate would definitely not sound so bad. 'After all, what demon wouldn't want to come home to the attentions of his mate?' he grinned and continued to unconsciously gaze at Kagome.

Kagome finished cleaning up and sighed, looking around at the kitchen in satisfaction. It was perfectly clean, just as if it had never been touched. She felt content at what she saw and turned back around. 'Perhaps I can try and talk to Koga in a civilized way. Maybe then I won't fight with him so much. Although, it was fun seeing him dodge that ball-and-chain today,' she grinned sadistically at her thoughts. She was startled out of her musings when she sat down and noticed Koga's unwavering gaze upon her. Looking around nervously, she noticed his eyes still never left her.

'What a weird guy. It's almost like he's stuck in a daze...Actually...that's what I think he's doing. Stupid moron, and he would do such a thing too.' Scowling, she poked his shoulder a few times.

"Hey. Hey, Koga. Snap out of it. Come out of it, dumbass!" She was getting pissed now. Standing up, she stood next to him. She shook his shoulder roughly. "Koga, you idiot, wake your ass u-EEK!" Squealing, she found herself being pulled down to sit sideways on Koga's lap, his arm around her waist. Struggling to remove herself from his embrace, she hit his chest and glared up at Koga's highly amused face. "Ok, now that you're up, let me go before I am forced to hurt you, and in the most unpleasing way."

Koga felt a grin start on his face. He found this woman to be quite entertaining, except for when she was bitching him out. That was when he would find himself on the other side of the room. As he felt her struggle in his arms, his grin became even larger. "What's the matter? You don't like my arms around you? If I recall, you didn't seem to mind so much as we were becoming...'acquainted' on my-or our, bed," he smirked at seeing her cheeks become red.

'How dare he think that! I did too mind! I would have protested, but...well...' she chewed her lip as she became lost in her thoughts.

Koga's eyes flickered to her lips and then back to her eyes, his hold on her waist becoming tighter. "I wish you would stop doing that. It's very distracting." He smirked at the woman in his arms as her eyes became unclouded and she once again blushed, but growled up at him.

"I'll do what I please and when I please. Especially if it bothers you," she sneered at him, throwing a smirk back at him. Snarling slightly, Koga grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "You will and shall not do anything that bothers me, woman," grinning slyly when she struggled to remove her chin from his grasp.

'Damn! This stupid idiot is too strong! I can't even get my jaw away from his hand!' she thought angrily and strained to remove herself from him, moving her body around as much as she could to try and get away from him.

Suddenly, with almost lightening-like speed, Koga's hand that had been on her chin grabbed her hip fiercely, stopping her movements. Kagome glanced up at him in surprise and smirked at what she saw.

Koga had laughed inwardly as she tried escaping by moving about. 'Like she can actually get away from me with my strength!' He chuckled lightly, but his breath hitched quietly when her ass brushed against his manhood. He bit his lip to keep from moaning out, and his eyes were closed tightly in concentration.

Kagome smirked devilishly. She wasn't naive. She knew why he had stopped her. Of course, she hadn't intentionally meant to brush against him, but at least now she could pay him back for earlier. Grinning like a mischievous fox, she moved her hips again and felt Koga's body shiver in response, his grip on her hip and waist becoming even tighter. Oh yes, she would win this round for sure. After all, payback's a bitch.

Placing her hand on his leg, Kagome ground her hips harder against him and decided to make it a little harder for Koga to concentrate. She smirked and groaned lightly, pitching her voice so it was husky. She watched as Koga leaned his head back, pleasure written all over his face as he moaned louder. Kagome could feel him now through both of their furs and laughed inwardly; she was getting close.

Koga couldn't believe it. Kagome was innocently and unintentionally giving him one of the best joyrides of his life. Now, he had been with quite a few women, yet had never mated. But none even came close to doing what Kagome was doing to him. His entire body felt on fire, and it seemed so hard to breathe. It didn't help that her scent was making him wild. Her unique scent of Jasmines and green tea, but he could also smell a hint of her desire. He knew that if she did that a few more times, he was going to go crazy.

Kagome smirked and this time, turned her body around so that she was straddling his waist. Placing her hands on his armor-covered chest, she pushed down harshly on his member with her ass and ground into him, moaning his name with a velvety voice against his neck, inwardly laughing hysterically at Koga.

Throwing his head back, Koga growled loudly, the sound echoing throughout his room. His hands pushed down on Kagome's hips, all thoughts thrown out of his head as all he felt was Kagome and fire. He needed a release. And soon. "Kag-Kagome..." Koga growled through clenched teeth.

Kagome grinned slyly and pressed her body against Koga's. "Koga," she breathed. Koga was about to wrap his arms around Kagome to drag her off to bed so they could finish what she started, but Kagome abruptly stood up.

"Oh, no! I forgot that I promised Tsuyu to help her finish cleaning clothes. Later, Koga!" She was barely able to contain her laughter as she walked out of the room, Koga staring at her like a frozen statue.

"What...? No, wait...Kagome!" Koga called out to her, stuck to his chair and still aroused. "Kagome!"

"WHAT?" Koga blinked and saw Kagome standing right in front of him, anger written all over her face. "What now, Koga? You were calling out my name, so what is it?" Koga stared at her, his mouth hanging open.

"But...you were just...I mean, we...but how?" He was dumbstruck. Wasn't Kagome just sitting on his lap a minute ago? Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You dipwad. You fell asleep while I was cleaning the dishes, moron," Kagome sighed and stood up. "I'm going to go help Tsuyu with the clothes. I'll talk to you later," shaking her head, she went out into the main den, closing the door behind her and leaving Koga dumbstruck.

"It was all...a dream?" he said to himself and looked down at his lap. Well, if it was a dream, it still left Koga...fired up. He groaned. 'Great. It was only a dream but I'm still excited. Guess it's time for a quick dip underneath the waterfall,' Koga whimpered to himself and went into the hot springs room and stripped down, taking a nice, long, cold shower beneath the medium-sized waterfall there.

Kagome had found Tsuyu over by a few other women who were washing clothes. Tsuyu had grabbed Kagome's clothes while Koga had fallen asleep, and was just finishing up cleaning them. Walking over to Tsuyu, she sat down next to her and smiled.

"Sorry about making you clean my clothes. I know it's a hassle having to do someone else's responsibility as well as your own." Tsuyu only laughed and shook her head. "Sweetie, it's no big deal. Normally I would also have to cook for Koga and clean his clothes, but now that you're here, you're gonna have to do that. So, think of this as a 'thank you' from me to you," Tsuyu smiled at Kagome and laid the now clean furs and leathers underneath the dying sun.

Kagome smiled softly and breathed in the fresh air. It wasn't too bad staying here. Sure, Koga got on her nerves and Maro would continually leer at her, but besides that, everything was wonderful. She grabbed some furs from Tsuyu and started spreading them out on the ground.

"Thanks for helping me out today, Tsuyu. It was nice getting to know you and was a lot more fun than cleaning by myself," she grinned.

"It was no problem. I enjoyed helping you out and getting to know you better, too. Besides, us women have to stick together in this world of men," she laughed and stood up. Kagome smiled at her and stood up as well.

"So," Tsuyu started as they walked back into the den and sat down by the warm, blazing fire, "how did dinner with Koga go? I heard some screaming and crashing noises earlier, but I was afraid I might be...disturbing something," Tsuyu winked and nudged Kagome.

Kagome blushed but frantically shook her head. "It's not what you think, geez! As I was telling you earlier before Koga dragged me back into his room, Koga had walked in on me when I was half-naked..." Kagome told her all about the events that had happened, Tsuyu laughing almost the entire time.

"...And he fell asleep while I was cleaning the dishes! He kept saying my name in his sleep, which was kind of freaky. So I woke him up and then came back out here," Kagome finished and looked over at Tsuyu, who had a thoughtful look on her face.

"I see. So... do you like our leader, Kagome?" Tsuyu asked slyly. Kagome blushed and looked at the fire. 'I just met him! He even had the nerve to maul me when I was half-naked! No way do I like him!' Kagome glared at the fire and shook her head. "No, I don't like him. Sure, I'm thankful to him for letting my wolves and I stay here, but other than that, he's a stupid bastard who I would prefer to stay away from!" she growled out.

"So, I'm a stupid bastard, am I?" a voice questioned. Kagome snarled and whipped her head around, only to be met with Koga's cold stare.

"Yeah, you are. And I'd appreciate it if you kept your furry tail away from me," she quietly barked out at him, not wanting to make a scene. With her words, Koga's look only became colder.

"Watch your mouth, woman. You were invited to stay with this tribe so you shall treat your host with the respect I deserve," Koga growled out at her, his eyes narrowing. Kagome stood up and pushed her face right in front of his, snarling.

"Respect must be earned, and so far, you haven't earned very much of my respect. So I suggest you back off my case before I'm forced to humiliate you in front of your entire tribe."

Koga bit back the urge to throw her against a wall and instead, bit his tongue and sat down angrily. "Very well. Just shut up like a good woman should so I may begin to enjoy my evening," he frowned, closing his eyes.

With Koga's eyes closed, he didn't see Kagome's face turn red with fury, her fists shaking with uncontrolled anger. With an abrupt turn, she scowled and stormed over, grabbed her dry clothes, and then stomped over to the door of Koga's den. Slamming the door open, she walked inside and slammed the door closed.

It was complete silence in the main den. Every wolf's eyes were either trained on the shaking door or on Koga. They had never seen their leader get so riled up against another wolf demon before, so they were quite shocked at his outburst of anger, as well as Kagome's. Koga's eyebrow twitched at the feeling of everyone's eyes on him.

"Alright everyone. It's time for us all to retire. Go back to your dens," Koga stood up and walked silently over to his door and leaned against it. He could hear Kagome muttering curses and caught a few words. Something that had to do with bastards, wolves, and pompous jackasses. Koga sighed. This woman was going to be the death of him.

Koga opened the door and then closed it quietly, his eyes scanning the room. Not seeing her in the vicinity, Koga sprinted over to the bed and plopped down on one side of it, sighing happily. "Ha. Now the wench can't steal my bed from me," he grinned smugly, proud of himself for thinking of such an idea.

He stared up at the ceiling, his mind a blank. Feeling the whisperings of sleep coming upon him, he closed his eyes and prepared to fall asleep. That is, he would have, had he not felt someone crawling up on to the bed. He frowned, his eyes still closed as he sniffed and stiffened at the scent of Kagome. It was obvious she had just taken a bath and was still wet. But...'Why is she lying in bed with me?' he thought frantically and dared to open his eyes and look over at the woman occupying his bed.

Kagome had known that Koga would come back into the room, and from observing him that day, also known that he would try and keep her from sleeping on the bed. So she gave him a chance and went to go take a dip in the hot springs. She heard him come in and land himself on the bed, so she decided it was time to get out. Grabbing her clothes and slipping them on, but taking the armor off, she walked out into the den.

Sure as hell, there was Koga, falling asleep on her bed. She sighed inwardly when she saw he was in the midst of falling asleep. 'Great. Now he'll never leave. Then again this is his room. But it's also the room I'm staying in, so if he doesn't want me sleeping in his bed, then he can go sleep with the wolves!' she thought defiantly as she crawled up onto the opposite side of the bed from Koga. She closed her eyes as she laid down on her stomach, her mind already drifting off into sleep, never noticing that Koga had opened his eyes.

'She looks so serene. Like a peaceful, calm angel. Pfft! Definitely not how she really is,' Koga's thoughts surrounded him as he gazed at the sleeping woman next to him. Her hair was slightly wet and was tossed over her shoulder as Kagome turned her relaxed face towards him, unconsciously snuggling closer to the demon.

Koga gulped as he felt Kagome cuddle up to him. Sure, she was doing it unintentionally, but still...he wasn't used to having a woman sleep with him in his bed. When he went around with women, he did his deed and left, never staying in their bed, or them in his. And having this she-devil who now looked like a priestess sleep with him, well...it was fairly uncomfortable for him.

He sighed. He couldn't wake her up. She just looked so...tranquil that he just couldn't arouse her from sleep. So, Koga did the only thing that he could. He closed his eyes, and with Kagome's body pressing against his side as the last thing that he remembered, he drifted off into a peaceful sleep of his own, not noticing a small smile creep onto his companions' face.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? I'd love and really appreciate it if you guys reviewed. Anyways, ok. Here comes the worst part of my job; asking for people to review. So, please review so I can make more chapters for you guys. There, I said it.**


	7. Never Underestimate A Woman

**Thanks for the reviews, guys!** Of course, I'm not getting as many as I would like, but hey- who said life was perfect? Anyways, I just wanted to give my appreciation to those that wrote reviews. You guys made me a little happy, so I decided to update. Here it goes! 

Disclaimer: Stop reminding me!

* * *

Sunlight drifted in through the holes in Koga's den, soft light filtering through the bars. As the sunlight moved to rest on the bed, a lump on it moved.

Koga groaned. It could not be morning already. He felt as if he had just fallen asleep, and turned on his side to try and go back asleep. He froze instantly.  
Slowly opening his eyes, Koga's view was met with the pillows of the bed, and black silk sheets that were slightly ruffled. He sighed. And here he was thinking that he would have to wake up to Kagome's face in the morning.

Shrugging, Koga closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath of the morning air. He could smell the freshness of the clean, pure air and grass, and...fruit?

Sitting up, Koga sniffed again, an array of foods assaulting his senses. Getting out of the bed, Koga walked into the kitchen area and was met with the sight of Kagome staring out a small window, sunlight pouring onto her face. She had her eyes closed, but grinned slightly.

"G' morning, Koga. You sure do sleep late. You snore too, did you know that?" Kagome laughed and turned towards Koga, mischief twinkling in her eyes.

Koga growled but smirked. "No, actually, I didn't know. I guess it's sort of hard to hear my own snores over yours." Satisfied at her 'whatever,' Koga sat down at the table, where Kagome placed a plate of sliced apples, oranges, and strawberries in front of him.

"Here, although I don't think you deserve this delicious treat, seeing as how you talked to me so early in the morning," Kagome pouted, grabbing a strawberry.

Koga laughed and grabbed an apple. "What can I say, I now find it my duty to make you aggravated and annoyed. Though, I _suppose_ I can do it later in the day and give you a bit of a break in the morning," he smirked and took a bite into the apple, chomping with his mouth closed.

Kagome rolled her eyes and popped the strawberry she had been holding into her mouth, chewing slowly. However, she hadn't noticed when a bit of the fruit's juiced had creeped out onto her lips.

He watched as the nectar slowly swept down to her chin, making a sweet trail. Not feeling so hungry anymore, Koga stood up and walked swiftly next to Kagome.

Kagome looked up from her cooking, only to find Koga's intense eyes gazing at her lips. Gulping, she took a step back, only to have the counter meet with her spine.

Growling, Kagome, glared up at him for invading her privacy. But still, his eyes never wavered from her lips.

Unconsciously, Kagome licked her lips and was surprised to find something sweet tasting upon them. Blinking, she recognized the flavor of sweetness as strawberry nectar.

'Huh. Must have dripped down when I took a bite. Maybe that's what Koga was looking at. But...' looking up at him, she observed him still staring at her lips. 'If that was the case, then why is he still looking at me?'

Panicking, Kagome laughed nervously. Shooting a glance at Koga, she refrained from running out the door a his intense, and still constant gaze.

"Um...is something the matter, Koga? Are you hungry still? I have more food here, just wait a few and I'll make sure you'll be full in no time," she grinned slightly and looked away, biting her lip out of nervous habit.

Koga felt his mind go hazy as he recalled last nights' dreams that he had when he had fallen asleep at dinner. However much he tried, he could not get the thought of Kagome torturing him out of his mind.

Still noticing the strawberry juice on her chin, Koga brought his face down towards her lips, not noticing Kagome's breath hitch as he stuck his tongue out and swiftly cleaned the last of the nectar from her face.

Standing up straight, Koga noticed Kagome's face was flushed as her facial expressions changed. At first it was embarrassment, the next surprise, then anger, shock, anger again, lust, and then finally anger, as it grew and Kagome snarled.

Kagome raised her fist and knocked him aside of his face, Koga's head turning with the force of the punch. Panting heavily, Kagome glared up at him, her fists at her sides.

"What the hell was that? You bastard, I never thought of you to go so low as to assault me so early in the morning! Or anytime of the day, for that matter! What the hell is your problem?" Kagome barked at Koga, his head still turned from her punch.

Koga blinked as reality came crashing down around him. And with reality, came pain. Wincing, Koga put a hand to his cheek, where he could tell there was going to be some major pain for a while and turned his head to look at the fuming woman in front of him.

"Sorry? I didn't catch what you were saying. I guess I sort of went into a daydream. Anyways, what were you saying?" Koga inquired as he watched Kagome's face turn from anger to blood lust.

"Just...get...out. NOW!" Kagome screamed at Koga's blank face before he jumped and sped off into the direction of the hot springs.

Kagome breathed and counted to 30, her breaths becoming more relaxed as she counted. She turned around and finished preparing breakfast, grateful to keep her mind distracted from the morning's previous actions.

"Fucking bastard. Where does he get off licking my face and then not even realizing he did anything? I should just put poison in his food, serve the bastard right..." Kagome mumbled as she stiffly dished their food onto plates and sat down, not even waiting for Koga to come back before digging in.

Feeling that it was ok to come out of his hiding place now, Koga quietly walked back to the kitchen area, hoping that Kagome had cooled down enough not to strangle him from after his bath. Sitting down and eyeing Kagome warily, Koga too started to eat.

Hearing Koga come into the kitchen area, Kagome decided on ignoring him and quickened her pace of consuming food. Not only did she not want to look at him, the food was good, if she did say so herself.

Finishing, Kagome, wiped her mouth across the back of her hand and abruptly stood up. Carrying her dishes over to the waterfall, Kagome quickly cleaned them and then put them away, not even glancing at Koga as he too finished and started cleaning up.

Deciding it was a good time to get away, Kagome jogged over to the hot springs and stripped herself of her clothes. Climbing into the hot waters, Kagome breathed in, breathed out, and instantly felt the tension in her shoulders disappear.

Wading over, Kagome grabbed a bar of soap that smelt like rain and scrubbed herself, washing away all of her anger, not to mention her feeling of uncleanliness.

Dipping underneath the waterfall, Kagome ran over her thoughts as the soap was rinsed away from her hair and her body.

'It's always that jerk who has to go and ruin my good mood. And I barely even know him! Damn, he drives me nuts!' Kagome growled and shook her head.

Finding a rock to sit on, she sank into the water up to her neck, groaning gratefully. She looked around the place with half-lidded eyes, taking everything in.

"Ya know, it's not so bad here. I think I could get used to staying here actually. So long as I find my own room," Kagome grinned to herself and stood up, grabbing a fur from the side.

Stepping half-way out of the water, Koga burst in. "Kagome! The food! What do...I.." Koga's eyes bulged out of his head at seeing Kagome's barely-clad body.

It was like a war was raging inside of her head. As she watched Koga's eyes slowly travel up her body, seeming to analyze her, Kagome didn't know whether to pull him down into the water with her, or poke his eyes into the back of his empty head.

Kagome was shocked to actually find heat flowing into her cheeks when Koga locked his glazed eyes with hers. Stepping the rest of the way out of the water and walking closer to Koga, Kagome's grip on her fur loosened.

Koga gulped. He didn't know that Kagome would be bathing in here. He had just thought that she was...well...he didn't know what she was doing, but he didn't think that she would be taking a bath. He just knew this was the direction she had gone earlier.

His breath was coming in shaky gulps as Kagome stepped closer to him and stopped, barely a foot away from him. He noticed that her grip had tightened on her fur and he couldn't keep his thoughts from wondering what lay beneath that single fur.

Kagome smirked when she saw Koga nervously, but lustfully glance at her loosened fur. Finally, she released her fur all-together, letting it drop to the floor unceremoniously, and stared at Koga as heat began to fire up her body.

Koga blinked. He watched as the fur dropped to the ground and looked back at her body. She was...fully clothed?

He glanced at her face and saw anger and fury building in her eyes and decided on one thing. "Oh, shit," he whimpered.

"You got that right, wolf boy," Kagome snarled andthrust a punch right in his stomach, forcing him to bend over. Kagome quickly brought her knee to his face, knowing that he would have a bruise there, demon or not.

The momentum from her knee had brought Koga to stand up almost immediately. Kagome, not finished yet, swiftly grabbed the sides of his head and brought his forehead crashing down to hers in a blinding headbutt. Kagome grinned wickedly at the slight tingle from where their heads had connected, knowing that Koga was in a lot more pain, kneeling down on the ground, than she was.

Thinking he was finished with his punishment, Koga glanced up. And instantly regretted it. Kagome had brought her fist down to his nose, and instantly blood came out of his nostrils. Koga cried out. It hurt, but it mostly surprised him more than anything.

Deciding that Koga ought to have one more dose of her fury, Kagome smirked and swung her leg upward, reveling in Koga's howl of pain that came from his pride.

"What's the matter, Koga? Can't you even defend yourself against a **woman**, no less?" Kagome spat at him, Koga having dropped to his knees in excruciating pain.

"Hah! Who would have ever thought that a mere _woman_ would get the best of Koga, the Prince of Wolves. You make me sick. Did you actually think I couldn't hear you stomping over here? You really are an ignorant moron. I hope you can get up soon, princey. You still have to be a leader today!" Kagome taunted as she exited the den, laughing sadistically.

Koga moaned in pain. He had never, in his entire life, been put in his place like that before. Sure, he had gotten the occasional beating from his father whenever he got into trouble. But since he had gotten older and became the leader of his tribe, no one had done so much as pinched him.

That woman, however, was a completely different story. He didn't think that she knew how to fight. And he was proved completely andpainfully wrong. He had forgotten one of the most important lessons his father had taught him for fighting.

Never underestimate a woman.

Kagome couldn't even contain her laughter as she went over to where her wolves were playing outside. She knew that the pack was looking at her as if she was some sort of maniac, which she was in a way, but she just couldn't help it!

She knew that Koga had probably never been hit before, so it probably came as a huge surprise when someone, a woman, had beaten the shit out of him and laughed. Oh yes, he probably never would have imagined someone of the weaker sex to dominate over him.

Kagome shook her head and grinned sadistically. Stopping in front of her own pack of wolves, she looked at them lovingly. They were her support and her pack, something that she knew she would kill for. She grinned as Shige came over, waging his tail like a newborn pup.

Reaching over, she scratched him playfully behind the ears. "Hey, Shige. What do ya think of the life here?" Kagome smiled at her best companion. Shige only tilted his head as if contemplating her answer.

Kagome's smile faltered as she looked out at the bright sun. She was disappointed in Koga. He probably hadn't meant to walk in on her, even if she had heard him coming and had gotten dressed quickly before he arrived, but she had had enough.

He had his way with her one-two many times, and she wasn't going to put up with his shit any longer. "Besides, he needed to learn a lesson or two, right?" Kagome laughed and patted Shige's head.

Shige only barked and wagged his tail, his multi-colored silver and blue eyes staring at their mistress. "That's what I thought," Kagome giggled and stared at the actions around her, never noticing the figure coming over and standing behind her.

"So, what's up?" Kagome turned her head swiftly, a dagger pointed at the figure's throat. She relaxed and smiled when she saw it was only a memeber of the pack. "Sorry about that. You surprised me."

Ginta exhaled nervously and nodded his head. "It's alright. Koga does that too, sometimes. Sorry, I haven't introduced myself. We met by the creek earlier but I never had the chance. My name's Ginta," he smiled at her and sat down, extending his hand.

Kagome firmly grasped his hand and then released it. "I see. My name's-"

"Kagome, I know. Everyone here knows," Ginta chuckled slightly, rubbing his hand from where Kagome gripped him.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and turned to observe her wolves. "Everyone knows who I am, huh?" Ginta only nodded his head and followed her gaze, grinning when he saw Shige wrestle with a smaller wolf.

"Yeah. Everyone wants to know why you're staying here, but not becoming one with the pack. Any reasons?" Ginta glanced at her.

Kagome shrugged. "Not particularly. I like it here and all, but I still need to find something before I settle down anywhere," Kagome finished. Ginta took the hint that the conversation about that was over. But that didn't mean they couldn't talk about other things.

"I see. So, how are your wolves adjusting? It's obvious who the second-in-command is of your pack," Ginta grinned and motioned towards Shige.

Kagome laughed. "They seem to be fine. They enjoy seeing other wolves besides themselves for once, I think. We've been traveling for a while, so we don't really see any other wolf demons. Of course, we always see other demons that we run into. Some good, most bad," Kagome grinned.

Ginta returned her grin and soon they were both engaged in a conversation about Kagome's travels, the demons they had both fought and defeated, and even Koga.

"He's always barging in on me at the most inopportune moments! He drives me to the brink of insanity, I'm telling you!" Kagome cried when Ginta started laughing. Ginta shook his head after a while, a grin still on his face.

"He can't help it, Kagome. He's not very good with women. I won't lie and say that he hasn'tslept withone of two before, but he doesn't know how to..." Ginta looked at the sky, struggling to find the right word, "He doesn't know how to handle women in a living-together situation. Just give him a day or two. I expect that after what you did to him, he might understand women a little better. Or at least their temper." Both laughed at remembering when Kagome told the story on the beat-down of Koga.

Ginta looked at the sun and realized it was close to high noon. Standing up, he brushed himself off and offered Kagome a hand up. She took it and Ginta easily helped her up. "Thanks, Ginta."

"No problem. Sorry to interrupt our time together, but it's time for the men to go on our daily hunt. And Koga gets pissed off when we're late," Ginta grinned sheepishly as Kagome laughed.

"Alright, I'll let you go this time. Hey, how about showing me where you guys are meeting." Ginta looked at Kagome questioningly. Kagome only shook her head and grinned.

"I just want to surprise Koga, is all. Now, come on and lead the way, porcupine!" Kagome laughed as Ginta chased after her, yelling obscurities about name-calling.

Finally, the two arrived in the main den where all of the men and Koga were gathered. Ginta led Kagome past the men and to the front where Koga was standing.

Kagome felt the leering eyes of some of the men and snarled when Maro reached out to brush her tail. Shige, who had followed her in, also snapped at the hand intruding his master's privacy.

When the duo, now turned trio, reached Koga, Kagome almost burst out laughing at his face.On one side, it was perfect, the skin golden and chiseled as it normally was. However, on the other side, the cheek was bruised to a dark purple, and his entire forehead had a dark red and light purple mark.

Koga flushed in anger when he saw Kagome's eyes fill with mirth at his appearance. The damn woman was the one who did this to him! How could he tell his men that a mere woman had gotten the best of their leader? Shaking his head and wincing at the headache it brought on, Koga turned to Ginta.

"We are about to start our hunt. Why did you bring the woman here? You know that women are not supposed to go hunting!" Koga barked at Ginta, happy to take the anger out from his previous beat-down.

Ginta flinched but took a step forward, only to be stopped by Kagome's hand. "I wanted to speak with you, actually. Ginta was around and I decided to have him take me here to you," Kagome grinned at Ginta, but her grin turned into a smirk when she faced Koga.

"Well, speak! What is it you wish to discuss with me?" Koga looked down at the annoying, and surprisingly strong woman.

A sly grin slid onto Kagome's face. "I wish to go hunting with you and your men today," she said loudly and only succeeded in having her grin grow wider at the outraged growls that slowly filled the room. Kagome looked up at Koga, only to see his mouth slightly open in shock and anger at her request and, no doubt, from the beating she gave him earlier.

Obviously, today wasn't the day to ask.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	8. I'M WORKING ON IT, I SWEAR!

PARDON ME, EVERYONE! I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR SO LONG BECAUSE I WAS IN MINESOTA WITH MY FAMILY AND WAS NEVER ABLE TO GET TO A COMPUTER! I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER, BUT I PROMISE THAT WITHIN THE NEXT DAY OR TWO, I WILL HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER UP! PINKY-PROMISE! 


	9. What's This?

Alright, well, as some of you have noticed (and mentioned), I guess I'm not very good with 'pinky promises.' Let's see, it's been less than 3 years since I last updated…Well, I just decided that I'm going to try and continue my story.

I sincerely apologize for any of you who waited for me to update to chapter 8. Honestly, I start to become bored with the things I'm interested in, and I guess it took me a long time to become re-interested in writing my fanfiction.

Lol in all honesty, I had to go and re-read my story because it's been so long!!! And so I don't blame any of you if you have to re-read it too!!!

Anyways, here it goes. I hope I can do satisfy some people's need to read!!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha….but I wish I owned Koga!

* * *

Koga continued to stare in shock at Kagome, who had so blatantly demanded to go hunting with the men. Hunting. The Man Job. Uh…..Hah… 

Before he could control himself, our dashingly bruised prince began to chuckle, then chortle, and finally, burst into full-blown laughter. "You-a woman-you can't be serious! Women have never gone hunting before. It's been their task and born-duty to stay at the den and do….womanly things, like cook and clean. The men take care of the hunting and providing of food," Koga's laughter turned into a cruel smirk.

"So get off your high-horse and realize this; you're a woman, will always be a woman, and will, therefore, always have the womanly duties. That is that. Delicate creatures that you are, hunting would most likely scar you or horrify you. It's not a pretty job, love," Koga finished as the rest of his men murmured in agreement, all unknowing to Kagome's face turning red.

Taking a step forward, Kagome became within earshot of only Koga. "You think you're so high and mighty, Prince," she spat. "But I can tell you this; I've been taking care of myself and my wolves all by myself. This includes your so-called 'men only' hunting. And, need I remind you that this 'delicate creature' was the one who gave you you're quite apparent markings?" Kagome smirked.

Poking her finer into Koga's chest as a last reminder, Kagome stepped back and waited for the final response. All the men looked back and forth between the scowling prince and the defiant warrior-woman. Finally, Koga shook his head.

"It seems that a time for change has come with our new visitor. Today, I will allow this woman to prove to us if she has any skill in regards to hunting. If she fails to make the approval of most of the men here, then she will be forced to refrain from hunting of any sort and reduced to her womanly chores. Is that clear?" The men glanced at one another, but no voices were heard. "Good. Let's get on our way then, men….and Kagome."

Kagome couldn't keep her excitement down as she followed the pack of men to the fields and forest where the hunt would begin. She looked over and caught Ginta's eye. Kagome winked, sending Ginta into a blush but he gave her a nod of support.

Looking back from the head of the pack, Koga could spot Kagome. Although he didn't need to look behind him in order to sense her or notice her, he wanted to see how she reacted to his response. Seeing her giddy and….was that a skip? Koga laughed quietly to himself and shook his head, resuming his duties as the Prince of the Wolves.

**Hours later…..**

Near sunset, the women watched as the men (and Kagome) strode through the waterfall, each with their own catch and some carrying the meat that would help them last through the winter months. Knowing to the fact that Kagome had joined the hunt, the women gathered around as Kagome came through the waterfall.

As prideful as she was, Kagome carried three boars across her shoulders, a smile upon her face. Walking past a group of men, all of whom clapped her on the back, welcoming her to the hunt, Kagome sought out Tsuyu within the group of womenand, upon finding her, set two boars at her feet.

"Here. This is a gift. A thanks, I suppose, for the help and friendship you've given me. I guess I don't really have anything else to give you, so I hope you'll accept it," Kagome said shyly, a small blush on her cheeks.

Tsuyu grinned at Kagome and looked around at the rest of her friends. "Well, ladies. It looks like we don't have to worry about the men not finding their food. Now that they got a woman to help them along." The women laughed as they surrounded Kagome, helping her to a seat, removing the last boar, asking about her day and the hunt, and massaging her shoulders. Kagome, enlightened by the female companionship, chattered away.

Unbeknownst to her, Koga had watched out of the corner of his eye as he set his own share of meat amongst the pile that would be salted and preserved for storage. Watching her blush, glow, and laugh, Koga felt a small twinge of guilt. He still hadn't apologized for his actions during the morning. But, he straightened his back, she also should apologize as well!

Although his bruises from Kagome had somewhat cleared up, he still felt some swollen pain and an ache in his head from where she had injured him. That, Koga thought to himself, would definitely not help him sleep this night.

Kagome released herself from her newfound friends and walked over to the door to her and Koga's private den. Before entering, Kagome looked over her shoulder at Koga. Seeing him watching her, Kagome, to Koga's shock and pleasant surprise, gave a small smile and slipped inside the den.

Intrigued by her supposed unusual behavior, Koga excused himself, claiming he needed a rest, and followed Kagome into the den, shutting and habitually locking the door behind him.

* * *

FINITO!!! Lol well, at least this is a start. I understand if no one is feeling generous enough to comment. I know I wouldn't if I had to wait almost 3 years for another chapter!!! 


	10. Ooh La La!

Hopefully people read the last chapter I just posted like (as of me typing this right now) 4 minutes ago. It's 1:30 in the morning and I have to be up at 7:30, but I feel the fire!!! Lol that is, the fire to write more of this story. It seems I have a tendency to leave people at cliff hangers…And personally, it aggravates me when I read cliffies in stories, yet I can't seem to help myself lol.

Here we go again!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Hearing the door close, Kagome turned around from her place in the kitchen. Seeing Koga, she quickly returned to her vegetables she had been chopping, another tiny smile on her lips.

Koga, becoming more and more anxious by Kagome's behavior, decided that it would be best if he took a quick wash first before beginning any conversation with the strange…yet absorbing woman who shared his room. Kagome, watching Koga go towards the wash room, sprinted to her hiding place under her pillow. From there, she pulled out the generous gift her group of friends had presented her before she came back to the room.

Sensing Koga returning, she sat on the bed, her gift hidden from Koga's sight.

Rubbing a small fur cloth through his hair, Koga walked back into the room, a black wolf pelt draping across his hips, the only thing covering his body. Glancing up, Koga blinked to find Kagome sitting on the edge of the bed (his side, he noticed), a shy smile greeting him.

"Ummm…..Is there something you needed, Kagome?" Koga questioned, a bit nervously. He didn't like it when women were all mysterious on him; made him feel like he should expect the unexpected, but he didn't know what to expect ().

Extracting a small cough, Kagome looked Koga in the eyes. "I wanted to thank you for giving me the chance to go hunting with you and the men today. I really wasn't sure what to expect, but you allowed me to go with you. And I truly enjoyed being with you—and going hunting, I mean!" Kagome squeaked.

"So…I was hoping you would allow me to give you a bit of thanks. Could you…sit down on the bed here?" She requested, pointing at the spot next to her on the spacious bed. Koga, an eyebrow raised in question, nodded his head and complied, facing her as he settled himself.

Kagome, seemingly comfortable with their close proximity, brought out her hidden surprise. It was a small jar, filled with an ointment that was to reduce the appearance and pain of bruises, small cuts, and other minor injuries. Koga, a bit confused, looked askance at Kagome.

Laughing at Koga's caution, she opened the jar, bringing a whiff of lavender to their nostrils. "Tsuyu and the women gave this to me. They figured that since I could hunt with the men now, I could use a little something to boost along the healing process." Kagome dabbed her finger into the ointment and reached for Koga's face.

Koga, surprised by her action, jerked his face away while simultaneously grasping Kagome's wrist in mid-air. Startled, Kagome blinked at Koga.

Koga, realizing what he had done, quickly released her wrist and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry…Kagome. I guess it's going to be a reflex now whenever someone reaches for my face," He laughed while Kagome blushed in embarrassment and began smoothing the ointment on the bruises on Koga's face.

"No, I need to apologize. More so, I think. I reacted a bit….strongly, I suppose, to you today. I don't really have an excuse, just that I really didn't appreciate what you did to me today. But," she said as Koga started to speak, "That didn't give me a right to hurt you like I did. So, this is my apology." Kagome blushed even darker and continued to smooth the ointment onto Koga's quickly pain-relieved face.

They were both silent for several minutes as Kagome applied the ointment, neither one feeling the need to interrupt the silence. Finally, Kagome put the lid back on the jar and gave a small smile. "I hope you feel better. I figured you would start to feel even better by tonight, but I wanted to do something nice for you…I guess."

Koga continued to gaze at her, as he had when she was rubbing the ointment onto his skin. Kagome, a bit nervous now, began to climb off the bed. "Well, I guess I should, umm, finish what I started. With the vegetables I me-"

Kagome looked down at Koga, then down at his large hand enveloping her hand. Looking at Koga's face, she saw his face had relaxed more than she had ever seen it.

Rubbing his thumb over her wrist, Koga grinned. "Thank you, Kagome. I feel more than better now. The question is, how should I punish you?"

Kagome looked at him for a moment, her face contorting into a look of confusion. "Wha-? Punish me? I just apologized to you and gave you treatment and I'm cooking you dinner and you decide you're going to punish me? For what?!"

"For the pain you caused me this morning. And last night, although you unknowingly did it. And for a few minutes ago, when you were giving me the ointment. Punishment, love, isn't always a bad thing."

Swiftly, Koga grabbed Kagome around the waist, pulling her body towards his. Kagome, expecting the worst, gasped and prepared to inflict more injury.

But she halted herself. Kagome relaxed her stance and melted slightly into Koga's embrace. He hadn't kissed her, hadn't mauled her or assaulted her, let alone punish her. He was…hugging her.

Slowly, Kagome brought her arms up, past Koga's arms enveloping her waist, and tentatively wrapped her arms around Koga's neck, her hands slightly touching his unbound hair.

Koga, not expecting her sudden return of affection, tightened his embrace, unwittingly pressing Kagome's body closer to his. He had, as mentioned before, been with several women. But, he had never held another woman like this, not even his own mother. It was a strange sensation, but an even stranger urge that had led him to this position. His desire to be held like this was so unusual and foreign to him, and yet, he didn't want to let her go. But, he knew he should.

Chuckling nervously, Koga slowly pushed the dazed Kagome away. "Well, there you have it. I think we're about even now. So…ahh…I suppose you need to get back to what you were doing, so, I won't delay you any longer. No go," he said, puffing his chest out. "As Prince, I'm commanding you to go back to your first priorities!" He grinned slightly and stood from the bed as he said this.

Kagome, more in control of herself, smirked and mock bowed. "Yes, Your Royal Majesty." Turning to go, she walked 2 steps before she was forced to turn around from Koga's hand on her wrist.

Grasping her by the back of the neck, Koga roughly pushed his lips against Kagome's, his tongue caressing her own, for she had gasped at the sudden pull of his hand against her. Taken by pleasant surprise (which, it being pleasant really was a surprise), Kagome pressed herself closer against Koga's steel, hot, and half-naked body. Clinging to him with her arms around his neck, Kagome could barely stand as her mouth was ravaged by Koga's tongue. As Koga's one hand gripped the back of her neck, forcing Kagome to his will (not that she wasn't willing by this point), his other hand dragged down Kagome's lithe body, moving farther down until reaching one of her legs and pulling it up to rest and wrap around his waist.

Kagome, non-suspecting of such a devilish move, mewled at the even closer contact between their two bodies. In her feverish mind, she was wishing, wishing that the clothing would disappear and Koga would further his actions, yet stop at the same time.

Breaking away, Koga pushed himself away again, both his and Kagome's breath short and shallow. Straightening, he looked at her with heated eyes.

"Call me that again and dinner will have to wait even longer."

* * *

As the title says, Oooh La La!!! PLLLLLLLLEEEEEAAASSSSEEEE review! 


End file.
